A Never Ending Love
by Lady Elaina
Summary: This how Frank Donovan met the love of his life Elaina Blakely and continues through the original show.
1. Preface

A Never Ending Love

**Written by: Lady Elaina**

Love stories start in many ways, this one starts long ago before the participants were even born. If it weren't for each set of parents falling in love, the children they had would never have met.

Vincent Donovan, had been a military psychologist until he retired. He was constantly moving from place to place never settling down long enough to meet a woman and fall in love. At least not until the spring of 1960. The year he met a young woman in the town of Kaiserslautern, also know as K-town to the soldiers stationed nearby. A group of soldiers were given a few days leave to do what they wanted, so they went sight-seeing at the Humbergturm, an observation tower, built in 1900, offering a great view over the Palatinate Forest. She was there with a group of ladies who had come to visit that day as well.

Francesca Sternberg was of Spanish and German decent, giving her an exotic look that captured the heart of young Vincent. He learned that she was staying with her grandmother during the summer. Vincent's heart soared with this news and he soon started pursuing this lovely woman. They dated while he was stationed at Ramstein Air Base in Germany. His duties included, helping the injured soldiers deal with their sudden physical handicaps as well as their mental challenges having witnessed so much carnage during their tour of duty.

In the spring of 1962, Vincent learned he was being transferred back to a US based hospital. He had to work fast to win his lady's heart. He bought a ring and wrote a special note to her. When they next met, he gave her the note and when she was finished reading it he was on one knee, with ring in hand, asking her to marry him. She did love him and she agreed. They were married two days later in a small military ceremony at the base, then he and his new bride moved to New York. Over a year later, Francesca gave birth to their first son, Trevor, two years later Franklin Vincent Donovan arrived.

Being from the military, Vincent loved to travel and when the children were old enough, they started going camping each summer with them. Their favorite state to camp in was Montana. It was a beautiful place and had many parks and lakes to stay.

One summer when the boys were thirteen and eleven, they went to Cooney Lake. The boys went for a hike then decided to cool off by taking a swim. They didn't think to put there swimming trunks on so they just shed their clothes and skinny-dipped in the lake. It was about dusk and they never dreamed that three young girls would happen upon them. When the boys heard the young ladies giggling, they headed to shore to find their clothes. When they reached it, the oldest of the three girls she looked to be fourteen or fifteen was holding their shorts and t-shirts in her hands.

"Looking for these?"

"Yeah, so give them here so we can get dressed," the oldest, Trevor said to her.

"You aren't supposed to swim in the lake without clothes," she said, not giving up the clothing. She stood about five feet, five inches with long reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail. She glanced over to her sister and cousin who were laughing so hard she thought they would wet themselves. "Their young eyes aren't ready to see you with bare asses. She threw their shorts to them but kept the t-shirts. "What are your names?" She turned her back quickly when they started out of the water to put their clothes on.

"I'm Frank and he's my older brother Trev," the youngest boy said, after slipping his shorts on.

"I'm Elaina, and those two giggling fools are Miranda and Maria. Miranda is my sister and Maria is my cousin."

"You live around here?" Trevor asked, taking his t-shirt from her.

"We live in Laurel. My father sells horses to the park. We delivered four today and then Daddy treated us to a picnic," Elaina explained.

George Blakely was 37 when he first laid eyes on Elizabeth Andrews. She looked about his age, he thought. She had Auburn hair and blue-green eye. She was working a booth at the Texas State Fair carnival. She was working the ring toss game and he had to win her something. Hank Morgan, his best friend, was with him. He thought she was cute too and the two of them played against each other trying to win a prize. George walked away that night with the biggest and best prize…her heart. A year later, they were married.

Two years after they were married, George was struck in the head my a horse. He lost most of his hearing and deemed legally deaf. He picked up on reading lips and sign language quickly. When George set his mind to something he accomplished what ever it was.

Elizabeth and Hank learned quickly as well. They had to or George would ignore their notes or didn't try to read their lips. He figured if they loved him and wanted to converse they could learn his language.

Hank and George both dreamed of owning a ranch so they pooled their life saving together and found a ranch in Laurel Montana to buy. After struggling a few years it became lucrative. They found wild horses around the country and broke them to sell. The Blakely family became well known for their ranch and the horses they trained at their Laurel Montana ranch. When the adopt a horse organization started, they helped by working with the new owners in getting the horses trained for riding.

In 1961, Elaina was born. She was their second child. They had a son, Reese a couple of years before her. Elaina was an unexpected but pleasant surprise to the family. George and Elizabeth had some marital problems and were on the verge of getting a divorce when Elizabeth found out she was pregnant again. Elaina saved their marriage and two years later, the Blakelys were blessed with another girl, Miranda.

"Where are you from?" Elaina asked.

"New York. We're camping on the lake this weekend," Frank told her.

"I've been there," Maria said in a quiet voice.

"Did you visit the museums and theaters there?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, Mommy takes…I mean took…a lot of pictures for magazines."

"Her parents just passed away a few months ago. She isn't handling it too well," Elaina said when Maria ran off with Miranda following her. "I better go back with them. It was nice meeting both of you."

"Same here," Frank said, smiling. "Trev, she was beautiful."

"You noticed that, did you?" Trevor teased.

"Yeah, I want to marry her," Frank said, causing his older brother to start laughing.

"You don't even know her last name, Frankie. Besides, she is older than you."

"Not much. Besides, it doesn't matter."

When the boys returned to camp with their parents, Trevor had to tell his father what Frank had said about the girl he met. Vincent knew his youngest son was headstrong and if he wanted something, he set out to get it. However, he never in his wildest dreams thought Frank's path would ever cross with the Elaina girl again.

Elaina was an exceptional student and was able to graduate a year early from high school. She then went on to college in California where she studied law as a major and animal science as a minor. She had finally decided to become a veterinarian when she listened to an FBI agent who came to her college for career day. After talking to the agent, she was hooked.

When she went home and told her mother about her career choice, she was against it but her father backed her all the way. Elaina had always been her father's little shadow and he was beaming with pride the day she left to go for the training session. She never dreamed her career would lead her back to the man who wanted to marry her.


	2. Getting to Know You

Warning this chapter deals with molestation. If you have a problem reading such stories please be aware. The Writing is not that graphic in detail.

A Secret Revealed

Chapter 2

Elaina was thrilled when their assignment had been cancelled. She didn't even ask for a reason, it meant more time for Frank to become more acquainted with Derek. They went everywhere together, to the park, the store or just driving around, there was no doubt they were a family.

"How about we get married before we do have to leave for an assignment?" he said, one day while they were in the park with Derek.

"I don't have time to plan a wedding not knowing when we will be called. When we get married, I want our families to be there," she answered, while swinging Derek.

"We can do that later. We can elope now. I'm sure Allison will stand up with us and I can get my friend Teddy to be the other witness."

"Who is Teddy? I don't think I have met him."

"Teddy Collins. He was an instructor at the academy. He said he knew you. I guess that is why we became good friends," he said, laughing.

"Yes, he and I were worked together once. He kept hitting on me. Are you sure you want him around me?" she wondered, teasing him.

"I may have to rethink that."

"Higher," Derek said.

"No, sweetie this is more than high enough," Elaina said.

"When you're older I will let you fly high as the birds," Frank said.

"Yay!" Derek yelled.

"Your birthday is coming up. Do you want to go to your parents or just the three of us?"

"You mean four. Allison is family, isn't she?"

"Pretty much. So, a small family dinner celebration it is. Now, all I have to do is think of a gift?"

"Marry me. It's the only gift I need."

"Frank, please don't push me to make a decision," Elaina said.

"I don't understand this," he said, pulling her away slightly, so Derek didn't hear them.

"There is so much I need to tell you, but I need a little time. We are living as a family. Can't that be enough for now?"

"We aren't living as husband and wife."

"I don't want to discuss it here, now drop the subject," she said, going back to Derek.

*******

Later that night, after Derek was tucked in bed and they were getting ready themselves, Frank wanted to approach the touchy subject between them again. "I have a serious question for you."

"As long as you know, I have the right to refuse an answer."

"I hope you will answer this one. Why can't I make love to you? Why do you only let me hold you?"

"I don't have any birth control pills."

"I can protect you against getting pregnant."

"You did such a fine job the first time. I'm not going to take any chances," Elaina said.

"I can see there is something more to it than that when I look in your eyes."

"There is more, but I can't tell you. I'm not ready."

"Whatever it is, I can see that it hurts you to think about. I hope you will share it with me soon, so I can help you heal the pain it causes."

"I'm not sure you can. I promise to tell you. I just need someone to help me tell you."

"Who do you need?"

"Your father and Allison know. However, I want your father here to help us both deal with it."

"No way am I going to talk to my father. He betrayed me."

"We are going to talk to your father."

"I'm not going to be forced into anything I don't want to do."

Frank left the house in a rage. After he got in his car, he looked up to the bedroom window finding her staring down to him. He was feeling shanghaied and he wasn't going to let it happen.

He drove around for several hours and then found himself parking back in front of their house. He went in, but when he tried to get in the bedroom he found it lock. "Elaina, please let me in." He waited, not hearing a word, he called to her several more times.

Allison stepped out of the guest room after hearing his shouting. Elaina asked her to stay with her after Frank left. "She's angry."

"Why is she angry? I'm the one who should be angry."

"Come with me, I will explain my friend to you," she said, motioning him inside.

"Guess I do need a lesson in how to talk to her," he said, smiling.

"Elaina has a hair trigger with her temper. I've known her since her college days. She has problems trusting people…men in particular. I know why, but it isn't my place to tell you."

"She told me you knew something. Will she ever tell me?"

"She plans to, but she wants your father here when she does."

"Why my father? Why not you?"

"I have my reasons. Reasons I cannot explain right now to you," she said sadly.

"I guess walking out when we had a disagreement was a bad choice," Frank said, running his hands over his face.

"In her eyes it was a very bad choice. She feels you are acting like a child."

"Showing my immaturity again. Will I ever get this grownup thing right?"

"With a lot of work, I think you might. She has two separate lines, call her and see if she will talk to you that way," she suggested.

Frank made the call. It took Elaina a while to answer, but she finally did. She repeated most of what Allison had said to him, plus more. She told him that she was disappointed in him and at the moment she didn't want to see him. He said he would abide by her wishes and he would be on the couch if she wanted him to hold her. He also agreed he would try to talk with his father. It seemed to make her voice sound happier. After they said good night, Allison gave him a pillow and blanket from her room.

He smiled and thanked her before he went to make a bed on the sofa. While he lay there that night, he realized he had almost lost his ladylove to his childish tantrum. He decided from here on out, he would be the best father, lover, and if he had his way, husband. He knew he had to forgive his father for keeping his son a secret. He was right. "I wasn't ready to be a father then. I am now!"

*******

The next day, Frank awakened to a small boy climbing on his legs and slowly moving up. He had hoped to sleep a bit longer since the sofa was not the easiest to sleep on. It was also because he laid awake most of the night thinking about Elaina.

"Daddy!" he said, looking at a sleepy-eyed Frank.

It was the first time he had heard those words. His heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't speak for a moment. He pulled Derek up to his chest and hugged him tight. "I love you, Derek."

Derek signed 'I love you' back to him.

Elaina walked in from the kitchen and sit on the edge of the sofa. "Sorry, he got away from me."

Frank smiled, finally managed to speak. "He called me 'Daddy'."

"I talked to him last night, after you slammed the door waking him," she said, rubbing her son's back. "I talked to him about you being his father. I didn't think he understood until I just heard him."

"I want to be the best father for him. Will you help me?"

"You've been doing a good job so far. It will come to you naturally if you let it. I've actually been winging it for the most part," she said with a light laugh.

"Elaina, I still want to marry you," he said, touching her face with one hand while the other still held Derek to him. "Please say yes."

"Can I answer that question later this evening? Your parents are coming so we can talk with your father," she said.

"What is there to think about?"

"More than you know. You will have an answer tonight," she promised. "Derek, you need to let Daddy up for breakfast," she said, taking him from Frank.

"What time are my parents arriving?" Frank asked, standing up and stretching before following her.

"In an hour. They wanted to spend most of the day with us."

"Do you have a camera? I'd like to get some family shots while they're here."

"I have one in the hall closet." Elaina smiled, when Frank took over helping Derek into his high chair. She knew her answer would be yes to his proposal, however, she needed to tell him why she wouldn't make love to him yet. She wasn't sure how he would react to what she had to say. It could send him running from her. He had professed his love to her numerous times. Would love keep him by her side?

*****

When his parents arrived he spoke to his father, but it still hurt him to have been betrayed for so long. It was when Francesca took Derek in his room for his nap that Elaina initiated the talk. "Vincent, I'm sorry I've caused a rift between you and Frank. It was never my intention," she said.

"I knew it would happen. Franklin, I don't regret what I did. Your mother and I discussed it with Elaina at great length. She agreed at the time, you wouldn't handle a child easily."

"Mom knew about all this as well? Am I the only one who didn't know she was pregnant?"

"Your brother didn't know, if that is any consolation," Vincent said.

"Maybe he had a go at her too is the reason you kept it from him," Frank said angrily.

Elaina became angry enough to slap him across the face. "You are the only man I have slept with," Elaina said. "Unlike you, I don't sleep with everyone I meet."

Frank rubbed his face, his anger building inside of him. "You can't lie to me. I know for a fact you weren't a virgin. Who are you trying to kid?"

"Frank, she was molested as a young girl!" Vincent spat out. He cursed himself having done it, causing Elaina to bolt like a scared deer into the kitchen.

"God, I didn't know. I should talk to her," Frank said, starting to leave.

"No, I'll go. I shouldn't have blurted it out."

Vincent found her in the kitchen crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't. I'm not sure I could have said the word. He knows now. It doesn't matter how it happened."

"I'll talk to him for you if you don't want to go back in there."

"I'll go. I'm sure he has a lot of questions. As angry as he sounded towards you, you can stay in here if you wish."

"It might be best but if you need me, just shout," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Elaina walked slowly back into the living room, wiping the tears from her face. She didn't sit next to him this time, she went over to a chair, which sat in the corner and curled her legs underneath her. She usually never sat in it unless she was reading or wanted to hide from the world for a while, because it was dark unless she turned on the floor lamp beside it.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take back what I said," he apologized, moving to sit on the floor in front of her.

"You didn't know. Just another secret I kept from you."

"I can see why you don't like being intimate."

"Intimate is what I can be with you. I can't make love to you because my mind sees it as being dirty and hurtful. The only way I made love to you before was to be drunk and block what you were doing from my mind. I only know it happened due to the pregnancy. I don't remember any details. For that I am so sorry," she said, starting to cry again.

He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. He waited a moment before speaking. "May I ask when it happened?"

"That summer we met at the lake. When we went home it started then."

"I remember that girl, she didn't seem afraid of anything," Frank said, easing some of the tension between them.

"I wasn't until my trust was betrayed."

"Can you tell me who did it?"

"One of the young ranch hands Dad had hired. He was around twenty I think. All three of us girls thought he was cute. And we hung around the coral when he worked. He was really nice and made sure…"

"Please tell me he went to jail for this," Frank said, fighting the disgust and anger raging inside him.

"He did, but not very long. I wouldn't testify against him."

"I would like to know his name."

"No."

"I want his name, so if I ever cross his path I can make him feel more pain than you ever felt."

"Please don't say that. You are an officer of the law you can't…"

"I can and I will. Now, tell me his name, please," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Kyle Dean Lucas."

"He probably doesn't use that name any longer. But I will make it my mission in life to find him."

"Frank, if you do find him. I don't want to know until after the fact."

"You have my word," he said, kissing her hand.

"I need to ask you something," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"I will do anything for you, Lady," he said, smiling his heart-melting smile.

"Tonight, will you teach me how to make love?"

"I will do it if you feel you can handle it. I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have."

"I want it to be tonight," she said, kissing him.

"I promise to make it a very special night for you."

The rest of the day, Elaina stayed close to Frank. She sat in his arms while they talked more with his parents. He forgave them for keeping her secret. He realized as well, three years ago he wasn't ready for a child. However, now he was ready and willing to be a father full time. He considered another profession but Elaina told him it wasn't necessary. She said she would try for a transfer back to the FBI and work close to home to be with Derek. In a way, it saddened him to know he wouldn't be working with her all the time, but he knew coming home to her after an assignment was enough incentive to keep him safe.

********

After his parents left, Elaina bathed Derek and got him ready for bed. Frank came into the room to tuck him in with Elaina asking him to read to Derek while she showered and changed for bed. She smiled and gave both of her men a kiss before leaving them alone.

After Derek was asleep, Frank went to the guest room to change for bed. He slipped into a pair of dark blue cotton sleep pants. He brushed out his hair before going to see her. He knocked on her bedroom door, even though it was partly open to him. She was brushing her dark red hair and she gave him a small shy smile. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before walking further into the room.

"I have something for you to read. I hope it helps get you through the night." He place the paper in her hand. He could all ready see she was nervous as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

She gave him a soft smile, putting the hairbrush down with a soft nervous sigh. She then unfolded the paper to read it. My love, I have a yearning deep inside. It's my soul wanting to touch yours. Please hold me close and look deeply into my eyes. You will see my soul starting to dance with yours. We'll feel as if we're floating on air as our souls kiss. The electricity we feel when we kiss, will be our souls making love. Making us forever soul mates.

She walked over to him unable to look directly at him in that moment, but she could feel those dark eyes on her. "Did you write that for me?"

"Unfortunately no. My father wrote it to my mother. She gave it to me before she left."

"It is very beautiful." She moved closer until she was almost directly in front of him. She shivered when he reached out and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"There's no rush," he said gently, "We have all night."

"I know," she whispered.

He had to try not to smile because he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. He knew she was scared because she had been hurt, but he was getting a rare glimpse at another side of her. It was rare that she was timid. She was always so strong willed and yes bitchy, but now she was softer and he liked this side of her. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, nothing too sexy but she could have been wearing anything at that point and it would have excited him.

"Frank," she whispered.

"Come here," he said, tugging gently on her hand.

He drew her closer to him, kissing the back of each of her fingers gently while he held her hand. With the other, he touched her hip, drawing her closer still. He released her hand and guided her to him, so she could straddle his lap. He could feel her shaking, but he wanted her to see him, to see his eyes, to know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You're all right," he said softly, reaching up and caressing her cheek, "You're with me."

"I know," she said with trembling lips.

"I won't hurt you." It wasn't a statement, it was a promise while he cupped her face and drew her to him so he could brush his lips against hers, "I love you."

"And I love you." Her hands were shaking when she let them rest on his strong shoulders, her fingers tips barely touching.

"If you need me to stop," he started softly.

She only nodded.

Frank drew her down to him once more, brushing his lips against hers. She gasped lightly Goosebumps forming on her skin when he began to nip at her lips, his tongue tasting them from time to time. Slowly he introduced his tongue into the kiss, feeling her tense for a moment before relaxing again. Her hands drifted up his shoulders more and gradually she responded, her tongue touching his, his hands still cupping her face.

As they slowly deepened their kiss, he let his hands move down to her shoulders, moving to caress her arms before slipping them around her. She allowed him to pull her against him, her breasts now pressing against his naked chest, the heat of his body burning through the thin material of her gown. His strong hands caressed her back and nothing more at that moment. He kissed her for a long time before letting his hands slowly drift lower to her bottom. She tensed and he retreated, easing out of the kiss and looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, touching her cheek once more. He kissed her lips and started again. This time he let his lips leave hers, traveling along her jaw line and up to her ear. He nipped at it, his hot breath sending more shivers through her body as she let her fingers sink into his long locks.

"Frank," she whispered softly.

"My sweet, Lady," he murmured against her skin as he let his lips move to the column of her neck and then to her throat. He let his hands move again and this time she didn't tense as bad when his hands caressed her backside. He let them move to her hips, and then her waist before his fingers grazed the swell of her breasts. She clutched his hair for a moment, gasping, but when his hand moved, covering her breast she didn't stop him. She closed her eyes and hugged him close.

He caressed her breast gently, carefully, his fingers tenderly finding the hard peak beneath the cotton and teasing it. She gasped hard in his ear, but it was a sound of pleasure not fear. He let his other hand cup her other breast and he felt her guard drop a little as she moved on his lap, getting closer to him.

It was a unique sensation to see that strong hands could also be so gentle. The feel of his beard on her skin tickled and titillated her at the same time.

Frank drew back and looked at her, seeing the desire in her eyes, but there was still a hint of fear. He moved his hands up and caressed her neck, letting his hands drift over her bare shoulders again. He then slowly moved to undo the little buttons on the front of her gown. He saw her breasts heave as he slowly undid one after the other slowly revealing them. He parted the material slowly not quite revealing them completely and then let a single finger trail down between them. He watched the Goosebumps form on her skin once more and as he brought his hands back up, he pushed the material open and back off her shoulders.

The material slid down her arms and she withdrew from him to look into his dark eyes. She was nervous, but she wasn't really scared as Frank's hands caressed her shoulders once more. He drew her close, kissing her dry lips once again before moving to her neck again. The feel of his beard, chaffing her skin made her shiver and she clutched at his silken hair.

"Frank," she whispered.

His strong hands caressed her back and he left one there as the other drifted to the front. He had her leaning back some as he let his hands slide across her skin between her breasts and then back down before letting his fingers trace one. She gasped slowly as he let his lips follow the trail his fingers were making on her skin, his tongue accenting his touch as he went.

He let his lips move slowly towards the rosy peak of her breast, his thumb caressing the bud first before he brushed his lips against it. He nipped it gently, making her whimper softly before gently drawing it into his mouth. She clutched his hair, more twinning it around her fingers as she arched her back a bit silently wanting more. She felt the need building in her core, it scared and excited her.

He moved from one breast to the other suckling her gently before he hugged her close to him and shifted on the bed. He stood up with her and turned around moving her onto the bed. He lay down with her and she was trembling in his arms once more as he cradled her in his embrace. He kissed her again, slow and deep, feeling her arms coming around him once more. His touch was so different, it was easier for her to keep the thought of what happened to her at bay.

His strong hands slid under her back, molding her body to his as his lips left hers. He placed soft kisses on her skin while he moved down her throat and between her full breasts. He began exploring them again, letting one hand drift down to her backside, caressing it, and squeezing it a bit. She gasped softly and then sighed a bit. His hand moved to her waist, down over her hip, finding the edge of her nightgown and sliding up as his hand moved.

He slowly let it move up until he found the edge of her panties. All the while his mouth was hot on her breasts, kissing and teasing. He let his fingers slip past the edge and inside them so he could feel her skin. He ran his hand around again, caressing her backside before moving to tug the material down. He moved from her, using both his hands as he eased her panties down over her hips, down her legs removing them completely, but leaving her gown covering her.

He moved back to her once more and drew her into his arms. For the first time, she reached for him, letting her hand run up his smooth hard chest. It was his turn to gasp as her fingers moved over his chest, tracing his muscles, brushing over his dark nipples. She looked into his eyes, seeing how dark they were but so full of love. She drew him closer, letting her fingers move up and touch his soft lips before allowing him to kiss her again.

Once again his hands moved, one on her back, the other on her bottom, bringing her against him, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her. This time while they kissed, his one hand found her outer thigh, caressing her bare skin. He moved slowly, letting his hand move inward, between her legs and he can feel the heat coming off her core. As he got closer he felt her tense and break the kiss.

"Do you need me to stop?" he whispered to her.

"No, I'm just.." she said, her lips trembling again.

"Just look at me," he said, between gentle nips, "You know I won't hurt you," he said, letting his hand move up, "Look in my eyes."

"Yes, Love," she whispered.

He let his fingers brush against her and a shudder tore through her body. He coaxed her legs apart, gently caressing, kissing her softly as he slowly let his fingers explore her soft petals. Her hand went to his bicep and he could hear her breath escape raggedly, but she kept her eyes locked on him. He finally let his fingers part her swollen lips and find the tiny jewel within. She gasped hard, her nails sinking into his bicep when he touched that magic spot for the first time.

He whispered words of love to her, his fingers caressing her, milking small waves of pleasure from her body. She relaxed under his touch, allowing the pleasure to wash over her completely. This action alone awoke a new need in her and she allowed her body to respond, her hips moving against his touch, her legs spreading wider with need. Her gasps were turning to pleasured moans even as he finally let a finger find her eager clasp. She welcomed the sensation instead of tensing to his touch.

Frank worked in one digit and then another gauging her reaction and seeing she wanted more. Frank started to move down her body. Kissing lower and for the first time she stopped him, making him look up at her. She didn't have to speak, he could see it was something she wasn't ready for, so he simply stopped and then reached for her gown, drawing it down her legs and tossing it to the floor.

Frank retrieved the condom he had and he saw her close her eyes and take in a deep breath letting it out slowly. He took that moment to push his bottoms down, freeing his hard manhood. He readied himself, sheathing his hardness and it wasn't until he moved between her legs that she opened her eyes and looked at him once more. He settled between her thighs, letting himself rest against her, feeling her heat as he claimed her lips once more.

As they kissed, he slowly rubbed against her and when he felt her hips lift in response, he knew she was as ready as he could make her. He reached between them and pushed slowly into her, feeling her tense and moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss, hearing her pant hard as he continued to sink into her.

"Relax," he whispered against her lips, "Let me love you."

"Love," she moaned as she welcomed him in.

Once he was completely within her, he moved slowly, withdrawing some before sinking back into her. Surprised gasps gave way to throaty moans as he joined their bodies and he felt her giving in once more, lifting her hips, and trying to match his movements. He took a hand and placed it on her hip, guiding her to him, giving her soft encouragement as he felt her body respond and grow more eager.

Her body's natural instincts took over, her hips thrusting against his, her clasp caressing him with each intrusion, her breathing getting harder and faster. She was in control, though she may not have known it and Frank followed her cues until he sensed she was ready. He was going faster now, feeling her hands caressing his chest, his back, and his arms as they moved together. Her nails sunk into his lower back as he felt her body tensing and he knew she had to be getting close.

"Elaina," he moaned against her neck now as he moved faster within her welcoming core.

"Frank," she gasped, "I feel it. Oh Frank!"

"Let yourself go," he encouraged, "Embrace the pleasure of it."

"Yes Frank!" she cried out. In that moment, he felt her body tense hard and shudder under him as she splintered apart and he quickly joined her, a deep groan escaping his lips. They were both shaking in the aftermath and he slowly eased out of her, making sure he was careful.

"Frank," she whispered.

"It's all right," he said, gently reaching for the covers. He was as discreet as he could be with the condom and then moved to join her under the blankets, pulling her body to his. She was still shaking in his arms, tears on her flushed cheeks while he hugged her close, "You're safe with me, Lady; you always will be."

"I love you, Frank," she whispered against his ear.

"And I love you."

********

The next morning, she slipped from his arms trying not to wake him. When she felt she was successful, she slipped on her robe and went to check on Derek. She was happy to find him still asleep. She needed to talk to Allison as both a friend and as a psychologist. That is how she met Allison to begin with. She was the psychologist at the college she went to. Elaina asked her for help when she was having a difficult time with her memories of the past.

It didn't take long for Allison to show at the back door. Elaina let her in, handing her a cup of coffee. Allison was hoping to let her initiate the conversation, not wanting Elaina to feel rushed. "You make good coffee," she said, sipping it.

"Thank you." Elaina picked up her cup, revealing how nervous she was.

"What's wrong, Elaina?" she asked, taking hold of the coffee cup before she dropped it.

"I asked Frank to make love to me last night?"

"Did it go well?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"Then why are you such a Nervous Nelly?"

"I feel dirty. He didn't do anything I didn't want done, but this morning I feel so dirty."

"Oh, honey, it was your first time, so to speak."

"You mean that I remember," Elaina corrected her.

"Listen. This feeling will go away as your love for Frank grows. You will get used to his touch and forget the horrific touches of that pervert," she said. There was a touch of anger in her voice, knowing what it felt like for Elaina. She was not molested at 14, but she had been kidnapped and brutally raped repeatedly by her capture. Yes, she knew very well what her friend was feeling.

"I love Frank with all my heart and soul. I want to be free of this feeling. I want to forget the past and never forget what true love feels like. I blocked the memory of our first time. I don't want that to happen now," Elaina said, wiping tears from her face.

"I won't let you forget," Frank said, showing himself. He had heard her voice in the kitchen and when he realized she was talking to Allison he waited and listened. He wanted to make sure he had not hurt her last night.

"How long have you been there?" Elaina asked.

"Since the pervert part," he said, walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Would you like some coffee," she asked, not looking at him.

"Just stay there. I can pour coffee on my own." He smiled at her, when she glanced up at him, but then quickly turned away.

"Allison, I'd like to have sometime alone with Elaina. Could you watch Derek today for us?"

"I would be…"

"No. I want him here," she said, interrupting Allison.

"Elaina, I want to be alone with you for a little while. I just want to talk," he whispered to her.

"No…I…I…I can't do this!" she said, running out of the room.

"Lady, wait!"

"Frank, let her go. I think we need to talk," Allison said, grabbing his arm.

"Did she say I hurt her last night?"

"No, she said it was wonderful."

"Then why is she acting like this?"

"She is associating what she felt after the molestation, with last night. She feels as if she did something wrong."

"She didn't. I need to tell her that." he said, attempting to leave again.

"Frank, she may not want you to touch her again until she gets over the feeling."

"How long will that take?"

"Its up to her to deal with it. She has to accept that your touch is not his. She maybe able to do that while it's happening, but her thoughts get jumbled along the way after making love to you," Allison explained as best she could.

"I want to help her. I want her to be free to love me. Please take Derek for a few hours," Frank said.

"I will take Derek, but you have to promise me not to force her into anything," Allison warned.

"I won't."

*********

He help Allison gather up Derek and a few of his toys before he went in search of Elaina. He heard the shower running so he sat on the bed to wait. After ten minutes went by, he went and knocked on the door. He didn't hear an answer, so he called out to her receiving nothing in return. He tried the door and it was locked. He started to panic and shoved his shoulder into the door to break it open. When he looked in the shower he saw her leaning in the fetal position against the shower wall. The water was steaming hot, running over her body. He turned it off and picked her up. Her skin was dark red from the water. He had to be hurting her as he carried her to the bed, but he had to get her out of there.

When she realized what was happening she started, hitting him and screaming to be left alone. When he put her on the bed and pulled the sheet up around her, she swung at him, but he was able to dodge her fist. He grabbed her wrists and held them from flaying towards him again.

"Elaina, look at me!"

"Go away. I'll never be able to love you like I should. I'm just a piece of trash."

He let go of her wrists and cupped his hands around her face, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that again. You are not trash. You are a beautiful, loving, intelligent woman. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are a terrific mother and you are going to be my wife," he said, letting his anger get the best of him. He cursed himself, releasing his hold on her. "I'm sorry for my tone of voice."

"Why do you love me? I'm damaged goods. No man wants that for a wife."

"I love you because you make me feel whole. The moment I saw you at the lake years ago, I have wanted you in my life. I have been with other women, but all I did was pretend to care for them. I wanted them to be you, imaging they were you when I was with them."

"I can't be your wife until I can make love to you without feeling dirty. It isn't fair to you," she said, grabbing a pillow to hug.

"Lady, did I do something last night that I shouldn't have?"

"If you had I would have stopped you," she mumbled into the pillow.

"How long did he molest you?" He hated bringing the subject up again but if he had more information he could help her better in dealing with it.

"What does it matter?"

"If I'm going to help you through this I need to know more. Not the disgusting details just certain facts," he explained.

"Off and on for over a month."

"Can you tell me what causes you to think of him?"

"No," she answered, sounding like a small child.

"Honey, I need to know what triggers your memories of him. I don't want to do that to you."

"Tobacco breath. I can't stand to be around men who smoke. I tell them I'm allergic to the smoke."

"That's why you told me to quit, when you caught me smoking."

"Yes. When you tried to…last night when I stopped you. That was what he liked to do the most."

Frank's anger was building inside of him again. He stood and started to pace the room. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I can't touch you…I can't please you because of him!" she said, crying.

Frank's heart hurt for her. He went to her, hoping she would let him comfort her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with these question."

"It isn't you. I love you and I want you to be able to make love to me anyway you want. I'm not crying because it hurts me. I'm crying because I'm angry and frustrated."

"You said he went to jail. Did you turn him in?"

"No, I had asked Hank to go riding with me one day. Daddy didn't want us going alone due to a cougar being in the area. Kyle quickly volunteered…too quickly. Hank told me later, he saw a look of fear flickering in my eyes. He decided to follow us and he caught Kyle forcing me to perform oral sex on him," Elaina said, curling up on the bed.

"My God, baby. I wish I could have saved you from all this," he said, rubbing her back as she wept.

"I would have told Hank or my parents sooner, but he threatened to hurt Maria and Miranda. I couldn't let him do that to them."

"I know you couldn't. You were very strong and brave not to let it happen."

"Then why do I feel so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid."

He laid down, so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. If you keep putting yourself down, you are allowing him to continue molesting you. Maybe not physically, but he is doing it mentally. He isn't anywhere near you and you are giving him too much power. You have to have power over him. Live your life in the present and not the past."

"I've tried!"

"Try harder, Lady. Use some of my strength to give you power over that beast. I will help you," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I will never let him hurt you again."

"Promise me, you'll never stop loving me, even if I can't forget what happened easily."

"Darling, I know it won't be easy. But there is no way I will ever stop loving you."


	3. A Secret Revealed

_A Secret Revealed_

_Chapter 2_

_**Elaina was thrilled when their assignment had been cancelled. She didn't even ask for a reason, it meant more time for Frank to become more acquainted with Derek. They went everywhere together, to the park, the store or just driving around, there was no doubt they were a family. **_

"_**How about we get married before we do have to leave for an assignment?" he said, one day while they were in the park with Derek.**_

"_**I don't have time to plan a wedding not knowing when we will be called. When we get married, I want our families to be there," she answered, while swinging Derek. **_

"_**We can do that later. We can elope now. I'm sure Allison will stand up with us and I can get my friend Teddy to be the other witness."**_

"_**Who is Teddy? I don't think I have met him." **_

"_**Teddy Collins. He was an instructor at the academy. He said he knew you. I guess that is why we became good friends," he said, laughing. **_

"_**Yes, he and I were worked together once. He kept hitting on me. Are you sure you want him around me?" she wondered, teasing him.**_

"_**I may have to rethink that." **_

"_**Higher," Derek said.**_

"_**No, sweetie this is more than high enough," Elaina said.**_

"_**When you're older I will let you fly high as the birds," Frank said. **_

"_**Yay!" Derek yelled. **_

"_**Your birthday is coming up. Do you want to go to your parents or just the three of us?" **_

"_**You mean four. Allison is family, isn't she?"**_

"_**Pretty much. So, a small family dinner celebration it is. Now, all I have to do is think of a gift?" **_

"_**Marry me. It's the only gift I need." **_

"_**Frank, please don't push me to make a decision," Elaina said.**_

"_**I don't understand this," he said, pulling her away slightly, so Derek didn't hear them.**_

"_**There is so much I need to tell you, but I need a little time. We are living as a family. Can't that be enough for now?" **_

"_**We aren't living as husband and wife." **_

"_**I don't want to discuss it here, now drop the subject," she said, going back to Derek. **_

_***********_

_**Later that night, after Derek was tucked in bed and they were getting ready themselves, Frank wanted to approach the touchy subject between them again. "I have a serious question for you."**_

"_**As long as you know, I have the right to refuse an answer."**_

"_**I hope you will answer this one. Why can't I make love to you? Why do you only let me hold you?" **_

"_**I don't have any birth control pills." **_

"_**I can protect you against getting pregnant." **_

"_**You did such a fine job the first time. I'm not going to take any chances," Elaina said.**_

"_**I can see there is something more to it than that when I look in your eyes." **_

"_**There is more, but I can't tell you. I'm not ready." **_

"_**Whatever it is, I can see that it hurts you to think about. I hope you will share it with me soon, so I can help you heal the pain it causes." **_

"_**I'm not sure you can. I promise to tell you. I just need someone to help me tell you."**_

"_**Who do you need?" **_

"_**Your father and Allison know. However, I want your father here to help us both deal with it." **_

"_**No way am I going to talk to my father. He betrayed me." **_

"_**We**__ are going to talk to your father." _

"_I'm not going to be forced into anything I don't want to do." _

_Frank left the house in a rage. After he got in his car, he looked up to the bedroom window finding her staring down to him. He was feeling shanghaied and he wasn't going to let it happen. _

_He drove around for several hours and then found himself parking back in front of their house. He went in, but when he tried to get in the bedroom he found it lock. "Elaina, please let me in." He waited, not hearing a word, he called to her several more times. _

_Allison stepped out of the guest room after hearing his shouting. Elaina asked her to stay with her after Frank left. "She's angry." _

"_Why is she angry? I'm the one who should be angry." _

"_Come with me, I will explain my friend to you," she said, motioning him inside._

"_Guess I do need a lesson in how to talk to her," he said, smiling. _

"_Elaina has a hair trigger with her temper. I've known her since her college days. She has problems trusting people…men in particular. I know why, but it isn't my place to tell you." _

"_She told me you knew something. Will she ever tell me?" _

"_She plans to, but she wants your father here when she does." _

"_Why my father? Why not you?"_

"_I have my reasons. Reasons I cannot explain right now to you," she said sadly._

"_I guess walking out when we had a disagreement was a bad choice," Frank said, running his hands over his face._

"_In her eyes it was a very bad choice. She feels you are acting like a child." _

"_Showing my immaturity again. Will I ever get this grownup thing right?" _

"_With a lot of work, I think you might. She has two separate lines, call her and see if she will talk to you that way," she suggested. _

_Frank made the call. It took Elaina a while to answer, but she finally did. She repeated most of what Allison had said to him, plus more. She told him that she was disappointed in him and at the moment she didn't want to see him. He said he would abide by her wishes and he would be on the couch if she wanted him to hold her. He also agreed he would try to talk with his father. It seemed to make her voice sound happier. After they said good night, Allison gave him a pillow and blanket from her room. _

_He smiled and thanked her before he went to make a bed on the sofa. While he lay there that night, he realized he had almost lost his ladylove to his childish tantrum. He decided from here on out, he would be the best father, lover, and if he had his way, husband. He knew he had to forgive his father for keeping his son a secret. He was right. "I wasn't ready to be a father then. I am now!"_

_*******_

_The next day, Frank awakened to a small boy climbing on his legs and slowly moving up. He had hoped to sleep a bit longer since the sofa was not the easiest to sleep on. It was also because he laid awake most of the night thinking about Elaina._

"_Daddy!" he said, looking at a sleepy-eyed Frank. _

_It was the first time he had heard those words. His heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't speak for a moment. He pulled Derek up to his chest and hugged him tight. "I love you, Derek." _

_Derek signed 'I love you' back to him._

_Elaina walked in from the kitchen and sit on the edge of the sofa. "Sorry, he got away from me." _

_Frank smiled, finally managed to speak. "He called me 'Daddy'."_

"_I talked to him last night, after you slammed the door waking him," she said, rubbing her son's back. "I talked to him about you being his father. I didn't think he understood until I just heard him." _

"_I want to be the best father for him. Will you help me?"_

"_You've been doing a good job so far. It will come to you naturally if you let it. I've actually been winging it for the most part," she said with a light laugh._

"_Elaina, I still want to marry you," he said, touching her face with one hand while the other still held Derek to him. "Please say yes." _

"_Can I answer that question later this evening? Your parents are coming so we can talk with your father," she said._

"_What is there to think about?" _

"_More than you know. You will have an answer tonight," she promised. "Derek, you need to let Daddy up for breakfast," she said, taking him from Frank._

"_What time are my parents arriving?" Frank asked, standing up and stretching before following her._

"_In an hour. They wanted to spend most of the day with us."_

"_Do you have a camera? I'd like to get some family shots while they're here." _

"_I have one in the hall closet." Elaina smiled, when Frank took over helping Derek into his high chair. She knew her answer would be yes to his proposal, however, she needed to tell him why she wouldn't make love to him yet. She wasn't sure how he would react to what she had to say. It could send him running from her. He had professed his love to her numerous times. Would love keep him by her side? _

_*****_

_When his parents arrived he spoke to his father, but it still hurt him to have been betrayed for so long. It was when Francesca took Derek in his room for his nap that Elaina initiated the talk. "Vincent, I'm sorry I've caused a rift between you and Frank. It was never my intention," she said. _

"_I knew it would happen. Franklin, I don't regret what I did. Your mother and I discussed it with Elaina at great length. She agreed at the time, you wouldn't handle a child easily." _

"_Mom knew about all this as well? Am I the only one who didn't know she was pregnant?"_

"_Your brother didn't know, if that is any consolation," Vincent said._

"_Maybe he had a go at her too is the reason you kept it from him," Frank said angrily. _

_Elaina became angry enough to slap him across the face. "You are the only man I have slept with," Elaina said. "Unlike you, I don't sleep with everyone I meet."_

_Frank rubbed his face, his anger building inside of him. "You can't lie to me. I know for a fact you weren't a virgin. Who are you trying to kid?" _

"_Frank, she was molested as a young girl!" Vincent spat out. He cursed himself having done it, causing Elaina to bolt like a scared deer into the kitchen. _

"_God, I didn't know. I should talk to her," Frank said, starting to leave. _

"_No, I'll go. I shouldn't have blurted it out."_

_Vincent found her in the kitchen crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"_

"_Don't. I'm not sure I could have said the word. He knows now. It doesn't matter how it happened."_

"_I'll talk to him for you if you don't want to go back in there." _

"_I'll go. I'm sure he has a lot of questions. As angry as he sounded towards you, you can stay in here if you wish." _

"_It might be best but if you need me, just shout," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. _

_Elaina walked slowly back into the living room, wiping the tears from her face. She didn't sit next to him this time, she went over to a chair, which sat in the corner and curled her legs underneath her. She usually never sat in it unless she was reading or wanted to hide from the world for a while, because it was dark unless she turned on the floor lamp beside it. _

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could take back what I said," he apologized, moving to sit on the floor in front of her. _

"_You didn't know. Just another secret I kept from you." _

"_I can see why you don't like being intimate."_

"_Intimate is what I can be with you. I can't make love to you because my mind sees it as being dirty and hurtful. The only way I made love to you before was to be drunk and block what you were doing from my mind. I only know it happened due to the pregnancy. I don't remember any details. For that I am so sorry," she said, starting to cry again._

_He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. He waited a moment before speaking. "May I ask when it happened?" _

"_That summer we met at the lake. When we went home it started then." _

"_I remember that girl, she didn't seem afraid of anything," Frank said, easing some of the tension between them. _

"_I wasn't until my trust was betrayed." _

"_Can you tell me who did it?" _

"_One of the young ranch hands Dad had hired. He was around twenty I think. All three of us girls thought he was cute. And we hung around the coral when he worked. He was really nice and made sure…"_

"_Please tell me he went to jail for this," Frank said, fighting the disgust and anger raging inside him. _

"_He did, but not very long. I wouldn't testify against him." _

"_I would like to know his name." _

"_No." _

"_I want his name, so if I ever cross his path I can make him feel more pain than you ever felt." _

"_Please don't say that. You are an officer of the law you can't…"_

"_I can and I will. Now, tell me his name, please," he said, taking her hands in his._

"_Kyle Dean Lucas."_

"_He probably doesn't use that name any longer. But I will make it my mission in life to find him." _

"_Frank, if you do find him. I don't want to know until after the fact."_

"_You have my word," he said, kissing her hand. _

"_I need to ask you something," she said, taking his hand in hers. _

"_I will do anything for you, Lady," he said, smiling his heart-melting smile. _

"_Tonight, will you teach me how to make love?"_

"_I will do it if you feel you can handle it. I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have." _

"_I want it to be tonight," she said, kissing him. _

"_I promise to make it a very special night for you."_

_The rest of the day, Elaina stayed close to Frank. She sat in his arms while they talked more with his parents. He forgave them for keeping her secret. He realized as well, three years ago he wasn't ready for a child. However, now he was ready and willing to be a father full time. He considered another profession but Elaina told him it wasn't necessary. She said she would try for a transfer back to the FBI and work close to home to be with Derek. In a way, it saddened him to know he wouldn't be working with her all the time, but he knew coming home to her after an assignment was enough incentive to keep him safe. _

_********_

_After his parents left, Elaina bathed Derek and got him ready for bed. Frank came into the room to tuck him in with Elaina asking him to read to Derek while she showered and changed for bed. She smiled and gave both of her men a kiss before leaving them alone. _

_After Derek was asleep, Frank went to the guest room to change for bed. He slipped into a pair of dark blue cotton sleep pants. He brushed out his hair before going to see her. He knocked on her bedroom door, even though it was partly open to him. She was brushing her dark red hair and she gave him a small shy smile. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before walking further into the room. _

"_I have something for you to read. I hope it helps get you through the night." He place the paper in her hand. He could all ready see she was nervous as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed._

_She gave him a soft smile, putting the hairbrush down with a soft nervous sigh. She then unfolded the paper to read it. My love, I have a yearning deep inside. It's my soul wanting to touch yours. Please hold me close and look deeply into my eyes. You will see my soul starting to dance with yours. We'll feel as if we're floating on air as our souls kiss. The electricity we feel when we kiss, will be our souls making love. Making us forever soul mates._

She walked over to him unable to look directly at him in that moment, but she could feel those dark eyes on her. "Did you write that for me?"

"Unfortunately no. My father wrote it to my mother. She gave it to me before she left."

"It is very beautiful." She moved closer until she was almost directly in front of him. She shivered when he reached out and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"There's no rush," he said gently, "We have all night."

"I know," she whispered. 

He had to try not to smile because he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. He knew she was scared because she had been hurt, but he was getting a rare glimpse at another side of her. It was rare that she was timid. She was always so strong willed and yes bitchy, but now she was softer and he liked this side of her. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, nothing too sexy but she could have been wearing anything at that point and it would have excited him.

"Frank," she whispered.

"Come here," he said, tugging gently on her hand. 

He drew her closer to him, kissing the back of each of her fingers gently while he held her hand. With the other, he touched her hip, drawing her closer still. He released her hand and guided her to him, so she could straddle his lap. He could feel her shaking, but he wanted her to see him, to see his eyes, to know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You're all right," he said softly, reaching up and caressing her cheek, "You're with me."

"I know," she said with trembling lips.

"I won't hurt you." It wasn't a statement, it was a promise while he cupped her face and drew her to him so he could brush his lips against hers, "I love you."

"And I love you." Her hands were shaking when she let them rest on his strong shoulders, her fingers tips barely touching.

"If you need me to stop," he started softly. 

She only nodded. 

Frank drew her down to him once more, brushing his lips against hers. She gasped lightly Goosebumps forming on her skin when he began to nip at her lips, his tongue tasting them from time to time. Slowly he introduced his tongue into the kiss, feeling her tense for a moment before relaxing again. Her hands drifted up his shoulders more and gradually she responded, her tongue touching his, his hands still cupping her face.

As they slowly deepened their kiss, he let his hands move down to her shoulders, moving to caress her arms before slipping them around her. She allowed him to pull her against him, her breasts now pressing against his naked chest, the heat of his body burning through the thin material of her gown. His strong hands caressed her back and nothing more at that moment. He kissed her for a long time before letting his hands slowly drift lower to her bottom. She tensed and he retreated, easing out of the kiss and looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, touching her cheek once more. He kissed her lips and started again. This time he let his lips leave hers, traveling along her jaw line and up to her ear. He nipped at it, his hot breath sending more shivers through her body as she let her fingers sink into his long locks.

"Frank," she whispered softly.

"My sweet, Lady," he murmured against her skin as he let his lips move to the column of her neck and then to her throat. He let his hands move again and this time she didn't tense as bad when his hands caressed her backside. He let them move to her hips, and then her waist before his fingers grazed the swell of her breasts. She clutched his hair for a moment, gasping, but when his hand moved, covering her breast she didn't stop him. She closed her eyes and hugged him close.

He caressed her breast gently, carefully, his fingers tenderly finding the hard peak beneath the cotton and teasing it. She gasped hard in his ear, but it was a sound of pleasure not fear. He let his other hand cup her other breast and he felt her guard drop a little as she moved on his lap, getting closer to him. 

It was a unique sensation to see that strong hands could also be so gentle. The feel of his beard on her skin tickled and titillated her at the same time.

Frank drew back and looked at her, seeing the desire in her eyes, but there was still a hint of fear. He moved his hands up and caressed her neck, letting his hands drift over her bare shoulders again. He then slowly moved to undo the little buttons on the front of her gown. He saw her breasts heave as he slowly undid one after the other slowly revealing them. He parted the material slowly not quite revealing them completely and then let a single finger trail down between them. He watched the Goosebumps form on her skin once more and as he brought his hands back up, he pushed the material open and back off her shoulders. 

The material slid down her arms and she withdrew from him to look into his dark eyes. She was nervous, but she wasn't really scared as Frank's hands caressed her shoulders once more. He drew her close, kissing her dry lips once again before moving to her neck again. The feel of his beard, chaffing her skin made her shiver and she clutched at his silken hair.

"Frank," she whispered.

His strong hands caressed her back and he left one there as the other drifted to the front. He had her leaning back some as he let his hands slide across her skin between her breasts and then back down before letting his fingers trace one. She gasped slowly as he let his lips follow the trail his fingers were making on her skin, his tongue accenting his touch as he went. 

He let his lips move slowly towards the rosy peak of her breast, his thumb caressing the bud first before he brushed his lips against it. He nipped it gently, making her whimper softly before gently drawing it into his mouth. She clutched his hair, more twinning it around her fingers as she arched her back a bit silently wanting more. She felt the need building in her core, it scared and excited her.

He moved from one breast to the other suckling her gently before he hugged her close to him and shifted on the bed. He stood up with her and turned around moving her onto the bed. He lay down with her and she was trembling in his arms once more as he cradled her in his embrace. He kissed her again, slow and deep, feeling her arms coming around him once more. His touch was so different, it was easier for her to keep the thought of what happened to her at bay.

His strong hands slid under her back, molding her body to his as his lips left hers. He placed soft kisses on her skin while he moved down her throat and between her full breasts. He began exploring them again, letting one hand drift down to her backside, caressing it, and squeezing it a bit. She gasped softly and then sighed a bit. His hand moved to her waist, down over her hip, finding the edge of her nightgown and sliding up as his hand moved. 

He slowly let it move up until he found the edge of her panties. All the while his mouth was hot on her breasts, kissing and teasing. He let his fingers slip past the edge and inside them so he could feel her skin. He ran his hand around again, caressing her backside before moving to tug the material down. He moved from her, using both his hands as he eased her panties down over her hips, down her legs removing them completely, but leaving her gown covering her. 

He moved back to her once more and drew her into his arms. For the first time, she reached for him, letting her hand run up his smooth hard chest. It was his turn to gasp as her fingers moved over his chest, tracing his muscles, brushing over his dark nipples. She looked into his eyes, seeing how dark they were but so full of love. She drew him closer, letting her fingers move up and touch his soft lips before allowing him to kiss her again.

Once again his hands moved, one on her back, the other on her bottom, bringing her against him, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her. This time while they kissed, his one hand found her outer thigh, caressing her bare skin. He moved slowly, letting his hand move inward, between her legs and he can feel the heat coming off her core. As he got closer he felt her tense and break the kiss. 

"Do you need me to stop?" he whispered to her.

"No, I'm just.." she said, her lips trembling again.

"Just look at me," he said, between gentle nips, "You know I won't hurt you," he said, letting his hand move up, "Look in my eyes."

"Yes, Love," she whispered.

He let his fingers brush against her and a shudder tore through her body. He coaxed her legs apart, gently caressing, kissing her softly as he slowly let his fingers explore her soft petals. Her hand went to his bicep and he could hear her breath escape raggedly, but she kept her eyes locked on him. He finally let his fingers part her swollen lips and find the tiny jewel within. She gasped hard, her nails sinking into his bicep when he touched that magic spot for the first time.

He whispered words of love to her, his fingers caressing her, milking small waves of pleasure from her body. She relaxed under his touch, allowing the pleasure to wash over her completely. This action alone awoke a new need in her and she allowed her body to respond, her hips moving against his touch, her legs spreading wider with need. Her gasps were turning to pleasured moans even as he finally let a finger find her eager clasp. She welcomed the sensation instead of tensing to his touch.

Frank worked in one digit and then another gauging her reaction and seeing she wanted more. Frank started to move down her body. Kissing lower and for the first time she stopped him, making him look up at her. She didn't have to speak, he could see it was something she wasn't ready for, so he simply stopped and then reached for her gown, drawing it down her legs and tossing it to the floor.

Frank retrieved the condom he had and he saw her close her eyes and take in a deep breath letting it out slowly. He took that moment to push his bottoms down, freeing his hard manhood. He readied himself, sheathing his hardness and it wasn't until he moved between her legs that she opened her eyes and looked at him once more. He settled between her thighs, letting himself rest against her, feeling her heat as he claimed her lips once more.

As they kissed, he slowly rubbed against her and when he felt her hips lift in response, he knew she was as ready as he could make her. He reached between them and pushed slowly into her, feeling her tense and moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss, hearing her pant hard as he continued to sink into her.

"Relax," he whispered against her lips, "Let me love you."

"Love," she moaned as she welcomed him in.

Once he was completely within her, he moved slowly, withdrawing some before sinking back into her. Surprised gasps gave way to throaty moans as he joined their bodies and he felt her giving in once more, lifting her hips, and trying to match his movements. He took a hand and placed it on her hip, guiding her to him, giving her soft encouragement as he felt her body respond and grow more eager.

Her body's natural instincts took over, her hips thrusting against his, her clasp caressing him with each intrusion, her breathing getting harder and faster. She was in control, though she may not have known it and Frank followed her cues until he sensed she was ready. He was going faster now, feeling her hands caressing his chest, his back, and his arms as they moved together. Her nails sunk into his lower back as he felt her body tensing and he knew she had to be getting close.

"Elaina," he moaned against her neck now as he moved faster within her welcoming core.

"Frank," she gasped, "I feel it. Oh Frank!"

"Let yourself go," he encouraged, "Embrace the pleasure of it."

"Yes Frank!" she cried out. In that moment, he felt her body tense hard and shudder under him as she splintered apart and he quickly joined her, a deep groan escaping his lips. They were both shaking in the aftermath and he slowly eased out of her, making sure he was careful. 

"Frank," she whispered.

"It's all right," he said, gently reaching for the covers. He was as discreet as he could be with the condom and then moved to join her under the blankets, pulling her body to his. She was still shaking in his arms, tears on her flushed cheeks while he hugged her close, "You're safe with me, Lady; you always will be."

"I love you, Frank," she whispered against his ear.

"And I love you." 

********

The next morning, she slipped from his arms trying not to wake him. When she felt she was successful, she slipped on her robe and went to check on Derek. She was happy to find him still asleep. She needed to talk to Allison as both a friend and as a psychologist. That is how she met Allison to begin with. She was the psychologist at the college she went to. Elaina asked her for help when she was having a difficult time with her memories of the past. 

It didn't take long for Allison to show at the back door. Elaina let her in, handing her a cup of coffee. Allison was hoping to let her initiate the conversation, not wanting Elaina to feel rushed. "You make good coffee," she said, sipping it. 

"Thank you." Elaina picked up her cup, revealing how nervous she was.

"What's wrong, Elaina?" she asked, taking hold of the coffee cup before she dropped it. 

"I asked Frank to make love to me last night?"

"Did it go well?"

"Yes, it was wonderful." 

"Then why are you such a Nervous Nelly?"

"I feel dirty. He didn't do anything I didn't want done, but this morning I feel so dirty." 

"Oh, honey, it was your first time, so to speak."

"You mean that I remember," Elaina corrected her. 

"Listen. This feeling will go away as your love for Frank grows. You will get used to his touch and forget the horrific touches of that pervert," she said. There was a touch of anger in her voice, knowing what it felt like for Elaina. She was not molested at 14, but she had been kidnapped and brutally raped repeatedly by her capture. Yes, she knew very well what her friend was feeling. 

"I love Frank with all my heart and soul. I want to be free of this feeling. I want to forget the past and never forget what true love feels like. I blocked the memory of our first time. I don't want that to happen now," Elaina said, wiping tears from her face. 

"I won't let you forget," Frank said, showing himself. He had heard her voice in the kitchen and when he realized she was talking to Allison he waited and listened. He wanted to make sure he had not hurt her last night. 

"How long have you been there?" Elaina asked. 

"Since the pervert part," he said, walking over and kissing her cheek. 

"Would you like some coffee," she asked, not looking at him.

"Just stay there. I can pour coffee on my own." He smiled at her, when she glanced up at him, but then quickly turned away. 

"Allison, I'd like to have sometime alone with Elaina. Could you watch Derek today for us?"

"I would be…" 

"No. I want him here," she said, interrupting Allison. 

"Elaina, I want to be alone with you for a little while. I just want to talk," he whispered to her. 

"No…I…I…I can't do this!" she said, running out of the room. 

"Lady, wait!"

"Frank, let her go. I think we need to talk," Allison said, grabbing his arm.

"Did she say I hurt her last night?"

"No, she said it was wonderful." 

"Then why is she acting like this?" 

"She is associating what she felt after the molestation, with last night. She feels as if she did something wrong." 

"She didn't. I need to tell her that." he said, attempting to leave again.

"Frank, she may not want you to touch her again until she gets over the feeling." 

"How long will that take?"

"Its up to her to deal with it. She has to accept that your touch is not his. She maybe able to do that while it's happening, but her thoughts get jumbled along the way after making love to you," Allison explained as best she could. 

"I want to help her. I want her to be free to love me. Please take Derek for a few hours," Frank said. 

"I will take Derek, but you have to promise me not to force her into anything," Allison warned.

"I won't." 

*********

He help Allison gather up Derek and a few of his toys before he went in search of Elaina. He heard the shower running so he sat on the bed to wait. After ten minutes went by, he went and knocked on the door. He didn't hear an answer, so he called out to her receiving nothing in return. He tried the door and it was locked. He started to panic and shoved his shoulder into the door to break it open. When he looked in the shower he saw her leaning in the fetal position against the shower wall. The water was steaming hot, running over her body. He turned it off and picked her up. Her skin was dark red from the water. He had to be hurting her as he carried her to the bed, but he had to get her out of there. 

When she realized what was happening she started, hitting him and screaming to be left alone. When he put her on the bed and pulled the sheet up around her, she swung at him, but he was able to dodge her fist. He grabbed her wrists and held them from flaying towards him again. 

"Elaina, look at me!" 

"Go away. I'll never be able to love you like I should. I'm just a piece of trash."

He let go of her wrists and cupped his hands around her face, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that again. You are not trash. You are a beautiful, loving, intelligent woman. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are a terrific mother and you are going to be my wife," he said, letting his anger get the best of him. He cursed himself, releasing his hold on her. "I'm sorry for my tone of voice." 

"Why do you love me? I'm damaged goods. No man wants that for a wife." 

"I love you because you make me feel whole. The moment I saw you at the lake years ago, I have wanted you in my life. I have been with other women, but all I did was pretend to care for them. I wanted them to be you, imaging they were you when I was with them." 

"I can't be your wife until I can make love to you without feeling dirty. It isn't fair to you," she said, grabbing a pillow to hug. 

"Lady, did I do something last night that I shouldn't have?"

"If you had I would have stopped you," she mumbled into the pillow. 

"How long did he molest you?" He hated bringing the subject up again but if he had more information he could help her better in dealing with it. 

"What does it matter?"

"If I'm going to help you through this I need to know more. Not the disgusting details just certain facts," he explained. 

"Off and on for over a month." 

"Can you tell me what causes you to think of him?" 

"No," she answered, sounding like a small child. 

"Honey, I need to know what triggers your memories of him. I don't want to do that to you." 

"Tobacco breath. I can't stand to be around men who smoke. I tell them I'm allergic to the smoke." 

"That's why you told me to quit, when you caught me smoking."

"Yes. When you tried to…last night when I stopped you. That was what he liked to do the most." 

Frank's anger was building inside of him again. He stood and started to pace the room. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I can't touch you…I can't please you because of him!" she said, crying. 

Frank's heart hurt for her. He went to her, hoping she would let him comfort her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with these question."

"It isn't you. I love you and I want you to be able to make love to me anyway you want. I'm not crying because it hurts me. I'm crying because I'm angry and frustrated." 

"You said he went to jail. Did you turn him in?" 

"No, I had asked Hank to go riding with me one day. Daddy didn't want us going alone due to a cougar being in the area. Kyle quickly volunteered…too quickly. Hank told me later, he saw a look of fear flickering in my eyes. He decided to follow us and he caught Kyle forcing me to perform oral sex on him," Elaina said, curling up on the bed. 

"My God, baby. I wish I could have saved you from all this," he said, rubbing her back as she wept. 

"I would have told Hank or my parents sooner, but he threatened to hurt Maria and Miranda. I couldn't let him do that to them." 

"I know you couldn't. You were very strong and brave not to let it happen." 

"Then why do I feel so stupid?" 

"You aren't stupid." 

He laid down, so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. If you keep putting yourself down, you are allowing him to continue molesting you. Maybe not physically, but he is doing it mentally. He isn't anywhere near you and you are giving him too much power. You have to have power over him. Live your life in the present and not the past." 

"I've tried!" 

"Try harder, Lady. Use some of my strength to give you power over that beast. I will help you," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I will never let him hurt you again." 

"Promise me, you'll never stop loving me, even if I can't forget what happened easily."

"Darling, I know it won't be easy. But there is no way I will ever stop loving you." 


	4. First Assignment Together

**First Assignment Together**

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later, Frank and Elaina received an assignment, they found it hard to say good-bye to Derek. He was at that stage in his life when he clanged to his parents and didn't want to be separated from them. They hated to trick him, but they needed to leave so they had Allison take him to her apartment until they left then she would bring him back into the house to stay. Elaina didn't know how long it would take to accomplish the mission, it they were gone longer than a few days Allison knew to take him to the Blakely ranch. This would also give them a reason to go visit her family for a few days.

"Do you know why we are going to Bolivia of all places?" Frank wondered.

"We're going to talk to the leader of a small drug Cartel. Seems our government wants to make some sort of deal with him. We'll have the complete details when we get there. We'll be staying at the embassy in La Paz then we fly to Cocabamba. They have a private plane waiting for us at the airport," Elaina said, explained to Frank.

"Well, at least I didn't get those damn shots for no reason," Frank said, laughing.

When they reached the airport, they went to the hanger where the plane was waiting. The pilot came out of the small office inside. He was tall, wearing a flight jacket, jeans, sunglasses, and a baseball cap pulled way down. It didn't matter she couldn't see his face. It was the strut that told her who it was. She dropped her bags and went running up to him. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm your pilot. When I heard about the mission I traded with another guy."

"I've missed you," she said, kissing him on the cheek as Franked joined them.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, wondering why she was so friendly with this man.

"Frank, this is my big brother, Reese. He's a part-time pilot for the agency."

"Small world. Nice to meet you finally," Frank said, shaking his hand. "Elaina has told me a lot about you."

"Probably all lies," he said, laughing.

Elaina pulled his hat off and swatted him with it.

"You haven't changed, Hell Cat," he said, taking his hat back. "Figured I better go on this gig if I wanted to meet you. Sis, said she didn't know when you'd get back home."

"Christmas is coming," Elaina said, laughing.

"Yeah right. You two ready?"

"Yep, keep us in the air, Brother," Elaina said, kissing him on the cheek before she boarded the plane.

"Hell Cat?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow when he got seated next to her.

"His nickname for me."

"Sounds appropriate enough," he said, smiling. "Do you know how to fly?"

"I can fly a helicopter. He was training me for planes but we both got too busy. Maybe someday I will get back to my lessons."

"I might take a few too," he said as they took to the air.

The flight was uneventful and long. Elaina had brought a book along with her, but Frank was a bit bored. She suggested he go up with Reese and talk shop or take his first flying lesson. He decided he would go talk to Reese an possibly get more background on his fiancé.

"Did Elaina tell you I want to marry her?" he asked.

"She mentioned it when I called the other day. She said she hadn't given you a direct yes yet."

"No, she hasn't, but I'm sure she will soon. She's moving slow which is fine with me."

"She told me you know about her and Lucas. I want to find that bastard someday."

"Stand in line. I have a buddy helping me look for him."

"I've been looking and its as if he fell of the face of the earth. Or maybe someone else already killed the sorry bastard."

"I hope not. Killing is too good for him," Frank said, seriously.

"You and I think a lot alike. Make me a promise. Let me in on the action if you find him," Reese requested, smiling.

"I will," Frank said. The two of them shook on the promise.

When they arrived in La Paz, Reese stayed with the plane to get it checked out for the rest of the flight, while they went to the embassy to get their information on the assignment. When they arrived, she was given a package while they were shown to their rooms. Inside were pictures of Armando Uribe, his wife Magdalena, and their little boy Miguel. Elaina hated not being told exactly what an assignment was before going on one. She carefully read the report then gave it to Frank to let him read it.

"Don't glance over it, read it, and know it my heart," she said with a deadly serious tone.

"Is there a test when I get done?" he joked.

"You are now on a serious assignment, Mr. Donovan. I expect you to act accordingly."

"Yes, Sir…I mean Ma'am," he said, laughing.

"Mr. Donovan. I am your superior on this mission and I will have your respect or I will drop kick your ass back to the U.S. Do you understand me?"

"I apologize for my behavior. I will not let it happen again." Frank took the file and sat on the bed to read it. He stopped a few times to glance over to her. He watched her take a gun from the package along with the clips and laid them next to their suitcases. He saw her smirk when she took out a hunting knife. He observed the glassy-eyed expression she got on her face when she took the knife from its sheath, running her fingers down the blade. Without any notice she launched the knife, sending it sailing inches above his head into the wall.

"You are supposed to be reading the file, not watching me."

Frank thought she had lost her mind for a moment. It was when she started laughing that he figured she was proving that she was in control and he had better watch his step with her.

"Are you going to pull shit like that all the time?" he wondered. "I find it very unprofessional."

"Honey, you're a rookie. You have no idea how professional or unprofessional I can be," she said, grabbing the knife from the wall. "Every agent should know if their weapons are in good working order."

"Guess I should be glad you didn't try the gun."

"You'll know if it works when you break it down and clean it. The gun is yours by the way. I love my knife. I like getting close to my prey," she said, smiling.

"I thought this was a diplomatic mission according to this file."

"It doesn't matter how you see the assignment. We are dealing with a drug smuggler and probably a killer. Do you want to go in unarmed?"

"I guess not. This is a side of you that is very new…and scary."

"You'll get used to it. Now, study that file. I need go tell Reese what we're doing?"

"I have a question. There is only one bed in here. Does that mean we are sleeping together?"

"Yes. Sleep is all we will do, nothing else!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted me to share the bed with you."

"This has nothing to do with what happened to me. I can't stress this enough, so listen to me. When we are on an assignment as partners in crime, so to speak, we will act as agents and only think as agents. We do not talk about our personal lives at all. If at any time we let our relationship come into our assignment it could get us killed."

"I understand. It's going to be difficult but I understand."

Elaina sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being bitchy about this, but I have survived each assignment I've been given because I don't think of family or show my personal feelings while I'm working. Its hard but it can be done and it has to be done."

"It must be really hard when your family works with you."

"A lot harder. So, don't make it any worse for me…us," she said.

"This Uribe guy is a piece of work, even if he did just start out in the business. Why does our government want to make a deal with him?"

"They have a method to their madness," Elaina said, about to leave "All I can tell you is he is a very dangerous man and you need to read all they have in that file." She motioned to the information in front of him.

"I will," he said as he went back to the file.

*******

Elaina and Frank were to talk to Armando about becoming the eyes and ears of their government, against the Bolivian government and other cartels. Even though he was also the leader of one of the drug cartels, he was the most likely to help the people of Cocabamba. The government was denying the city of due aide, saying they needed it to fight the drug cartels in their country. The United States wanted Armando to help them in setting up a team to investigate the army. He would help legitimize the Americans for being there and it was up to Frank and Elaina to sell the idea to Armando.

Frank and Elaina were greeted and frisked at he door before being shown into the house. They were promised to have their weapons returned to them when Armando thought he could trust them. Armando was sitting with his wife, while their young son slept nearby in a playpen. He introduced her to them and they chatted about his son before Armando and his bodyguard escorted them to another room.

"Don Armando, I am here on behalf…"

"I know why you are here. You are not the first to approach me on this matter, Senora Blakely."

"You want me to help your people spy on my people. What is in it for me?"

"We are not spying on your people. We want to make sure the army and government are not squandering the aide we give them for your people. In turn, our government will aide you in your fight to save the people of your city from starvation. We know the conditions they are living under are deplorable. Our government is willing to give you access to an account to purchase food, medical assistance, and other necessities," Elaina explained. "You will be held accountable for every penny. Use it for other gains and you will be sorry."

"There has to be more of a catch to this deal. What is it?" he wondered.

"You are to keep all of your drug business away from the United States," Frank said. "We find out you are selling drugs to other cartels and it comes into our country, you will not like the consequences."

"Your government is allowing me to stay in the drug business as long as it doesn't go to your country as long as I help them. Am I correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Frank said, showing his distain. "You will report to either Agent Blakely or myself if you have any problems. Your local contact will meet with you after you agree to the terms."

"I find this offer very unusual. Why me?"

"Of all the cartels you seemed to be the most caring of what goes on in your part of the world. You maybe a drug smuggling piece of shit, but you at least care about the people around you," Elaina said, throwing her feelings into the conversation. "Do we have an agreement?"

"I can tell you don't like me, Senora Blakely. I won't hold it against you…for now. I will think over everything you said, then I will give you my answer in the morning. I extend my hospitality to you, you may stay in my home tonight if you wish."

"We have a hotel room in town. We respectfully decli…" Frank started to say.

"We accept. I think it would be good if we got to know each other better," Elaina said. "Maybe you can change how I feel towards you."

Frank pulled her away to speak with her. "What the hell are you doing? You insult him then you turn around and want to stay the night?"

"He has a reason for asking us. Besides, what better way to get to know him than to exist under his roof?"

"I guess your right. Learning how he thinks and works does make sense. Maybe I should become a friend since you have made it plain to him you don't like him," Frank stated.

"Now, you are thinking like an agent," Elaina said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're please."

*********

They had dinner with the Uribe family, Armando asked each of them about their lives but the didn't give much information. Elaina hated discussing her fictional life as much as she did her real life. She was impressed with how easily Frank spoke to Armando, they seemed to becoming closer. Watching Frank work his charm on their guest, put her at ease; he was going to be a good agent maybe one of the best.

After dinner, Elaina sat with Armando's wife while he and Frank went outside for a walk. Elaina was well aware that there were guards watching their every move. She and Magdalena sipped a glass of wine and talked about the beautiful antiques about the house. She learned that Maggie, as she let her call her, was part gypsy and said she could tell the future. Elaina became wary around her.

"Would you like for me to do a reading for you?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think that would be wise. I have many secrets and I prefer no one find out about them," Elaina said.

"I will not reveal any secrets, I promise."

Maggie looked sincere and she wanted to believe her. She sat for a moment and cleared her mind before saying yes. She gave her hand to her and watched her intently. Elaina thought of nothing just in case she read minds.

"I see you becoming a bride but not as soon as either of you would like. You do have a little boy," Maggie said, frowning.

"I have my reasons for lying earlier."

"I understand." She pulled Elaina closer. "Will you help me escape from here?"

Elaina eyes locked on hers. "Excuse me?"

"I can't stand the man Manny has become. Please help me leave here," she whispered.

"I'm not sure I can. I would have to contact my superiors," Elaina said quietly.

"Please help me," she begged.

"I will find a way. Just give me time."

*******

That night Frank and Elaina were shown to their rooms. When Elaina figured everyone was asleep, she slipped into Frank's room. He was asleep and she had to shake him awake. He reached out for her thinking she was there for other reasons, but she held him at bay.

"I take it you're not here to be held," he said, sitting up.

"God, I can still smell the cigar on you. I told you that was…" She had reminded Frank when he came back in from smoking a cigar with Armando that she couldn't stand the smell of them due to the fact Lucas always smoked around her.

"I'm sorry. I was tired and just flopped in bed. I'll go shower first."

"No, I'll deal with it. We need to talk without words," she whispered.

Frank ran his hands over his eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them. He nodded that he understood while Elaina sat at the foot of the bed away from him, using American Sign Language to tell him what happened.

She was thankful he had taken the classes while at the academy. Occasionally, she would have to repeat a sign he wasn't sure of. '_Will you help me get her out_?' she asked.

'_How are we going to do this_?'

'_I'm not sure yet. I was hoping together we might come up with something. If we do it before we leave then we can take her to the embassy with us, but we have to divert her bodyguards_."

'_What kind of diversion do we need_?'

'_Something like a car accident or maybe even an explosion. We can't do anything…' _

Frank stopped her when he heard a noise outside the door. He looked underneath, seeing someone standing just outside. The doorknob started to turn, so Elaina quickly got under the covers with him. Suddenly, the door opened without a warning with the lights going on.

"What the hell?" Frank yelled.

"I am sorry, Frank. The guards thought he saw someone sneak into your room," Armando said.

"I did sneak in," Elaina said, coming from under the covers. "Would you please leave; we don't like an audience."

"I had a feeling you two were more than agents. You should have told me and I wouldn't have put you in separate rooms," he said with a smile.

"Well, now that you know, get out!" Frank said, chuckling.

Armando said goodnight to them, then shut the lights off and closed the door behind him and the guards.

********

It was afternoon before Armando called them to his office to give them his answer. It was yes and he asked them to stay one more day to celebrate his son's birthday. It meant more time to plan Maggie's escape, but Elaina didn't want to stay at his house. If they were to get Maggie away from there they would have to leave to set things up.

"We have to get back to the states as soon as possible. When I checked in with our superiors they said we had a kidnapping case to work. It is a family I know very well and they asked for me personally," Elaina said, making their excuse.

"I am sorry to hear you cannot join the festivities. I hope you are able to return the child safely. Frank, can you stay?"

"Afraid not. I go where she goes," he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I figured as much."

"This is the number where you can reach us. Remember, you will be held accountable for everything we give you," Elaina said, handing him a business card.

"I look forward to seeing each of you again," Armando said.

"You are leaving?" Maggie asked when she walked in, carrying her son.

"Yes, we will return for a visit someday I promise," Elaina said, smiling.

"Please, make it soon. We so enjoyed your company," Maggie said.

"We'll try to make it soon," Frank said. "We better head out."

After they left, Magdalena turned to her husband. "I would like to go into town and pick up a few things for the party. Will you come with me?"

"I have business to attend to. Hector will go with you. I will take Miguel if you would like," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought I would take him with me to get some new clothes. He is outgrowing everything," she said, caressing his cheek.

"As you wish. Don't be gone long, I miss you already," he said with a smile.

"I won't be long." She followed Hector to the awaiting car, slipping into the back seat. She waved to Armando when the car pulled away.

*******

Magdalena was walking across the street to meet back with Hector in the car. He was sitting with the baby while she went to get some party favors for the children attending tomorrow. She would have taken the baby with her, but he had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She was halfway across the street when a car came speeding toward her. She froze seeing it, her mind was telling her to move, but her body was not responding. Before Hector could reach her, the car slammed into her sending her flying into the air and landing in the middle of the road. Hector fired upon the car, but it was useless. He went to Magdalena to see how badly she was hurt. She was dead.

Frank and Elaina were on their way to meet Reese after getting their things from the hotel when they were paged. It was Armando. Frank pulled over to a pay phone to call him back. One of the guards answered the phone, telling him about the accident. He slammed the phone down and ran back to the car relaying the message to Elaina.

"She wanted to leave him but not like this," she said, sadly

"I'm sorry we couldn't help her," Frank said. "This could start a war when he finds out who ran her down."

"I know."


	5. My Father is?

My Father is…?

Chapter 4

**When they returned home, Allison greeted them with Derek. "He was happy when you called," she said, giving him to Elaina when she walked in. "Frank, this is for you." She handed him a large manila envelope.**

"**Who's that from?" Elaina asked, looking over his shoulder.**

"**Its mine so get your nose out," Frank said, walking away from her. She tried to follow, so he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. **

"**That was rude, Franklin!" she yelled to him. "Daddy is keeping something from Mommy. He shouldn't do that, should he?" She giggled when Derek shook his head. **

**Frank read the report thoroughly not wanting to miss a single detail. His friend Teddy was who he had checking into Kyle Lucas. Teddy was able to find a driver's license picture of him. That was like hitting a gold mine to him. He now knew what the bastard looked like. Unfortunately, that is all he found about him other than he did work for Elaina's parents. As Reese said, there wasn't much to find. There was no tax records under that name since 1975. There was a record of him serving two years for lewd behavior with a minor. '**_**This was all he got from attacking her**_**?' Frank wondered. Teddy had run the picture through the data bank, but found no match it was** as if he had dropped off the face of the earth. He promised to keep looking. Frank sighed, he had high hopes in finding him and then torturing the bastard the way he did Elaina.

"Frank I have to use the bathroom, please get out," Elaina said.

"Geez, give a man time to get done," Frank yelled back. When he come out, he smiled, fanning the file in her face. When she tried to grab it, he quickly put it behind his back.

"That's okay I don't need reading material." While walking back to the living room later, she heard him talking to someone. She tried to be quiet, hoping not to be seen, noting he was on the phone.

Frank did see her and he hung up quickly. "Feel better?" he asked, laughing.

"We need to talk as to why you are involving Teddy in finding Lucas."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways. I prefer not to tell you what they are," Elaina said coyly.

"He's doesn't know why I want to find the guy. He won't tell anyone who he's doing the search for either."

"I don't like that you went behind my back on this."

"I didn't. I told you I was going to find him and I meant it."

"I remember. Frank, let's sit down we need to talk about some things," she said, taking his hand, walking over to the couch.

"Does this have to do with my smoking? I'm sorry, I didn't want to insult him by refusing to have a cigar with him."

"No, this has nothing to do with the assignment. I've been thinking a lot about us and Derek. I've decided we should get married."

"I finally have an answer to my proposal?"

"Yes!"

"Thank God!" he said, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss.

"Frank, stop!" she said, pushing against him.

"I shouldn't have done that. Did I upset you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that fragile. I'm not giving into the past."

"I'm happy to hear that. My little speech the other day helped then."

"Yes it did, along with the love you show me every minute we're together," she said. "There's just something else we need to talk about before making wedding plans."

"We can elope and bypass the hassle," he said, smiling.

"Frank, it isn't about the plans. This is about me healing enough to be your wife," she said, sitting on the couch with him.

"What are you talking about? You just said you were over it."

"I said I was not giving into it. There are still certain things that bother me. Allison said hypnosis could help."

"If you are trying to forget it why do you want to relive it through hypnosis."

"I do want to forget, but there is something about the day Hank saved me."

"I don't see why you would want to endure more pain."

"It bothers me I can't remember what Hank said to him. It must be important or it wouldn't keep nagging at me," she said. "Ever since I told you about Hank saving me, it haunts me. I hear Hank's voice but the words are all garbled. I also hope it will help me remember when we conceived our son." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. When she felt him pulling her closer, she stopped him.

He wanted to be with her, but she wasn't as eager. "Will I be able to be with you during the hypnosis?"

"I don't know. I need to see if your father can do it. Allison said she wouldn't feel comfortable doing it."

"I'll call him for you if you like. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as he can," Elaina said.

"He likes you a lot. I'm sure he will make time for you." He stood, then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

********

Frank thought it was ironic that there would be a thunderstorm the night they set up for the hypnosis. A dark and dreary night to relive the darkest day perhaps. It had been almost a week since they had come home and decided on the hypnosis. His father had to clear his schedule before he could come to their house. He prayed his father could help her. Elaina had disappeared from the living room while he had been in the kitchen feeding Derek. He and Derek went looking for her, before he took him over to Allison's for the night. "Lady!" he called out.

"I'm in the bedroom," she answered.

When he walked in, she was standing in front of the window, watching the lightning dance across the sky. "Derek is ready for his slumber party with Allison," he said.

"He is? I guess I better give him a bunch of kisses," she said, taking him in her arms.

Derek signed 'I love you' to her, then giggled while she covered his face in kisses.

"Tell her to save a few for Daddy," Frank whispered to him.

"Daddy too," Derek said, pointing to Frank.

"Well, I guess I can share," Elaina said, kissing him.

The doorbell rang and Frank took off to answer it. He let his parents in right as the rain dumped from the sky. "Timed that just right," he said, greeting his mother with a hug.

"Traffic is pretty bad with the rain; we drove out of it but it followed us here," Vincent said. "Where's the lady of the manor?"

"Right here. Frank, do you want to wait until the rain stops?" she asked.

"No. I'll cover him up. Call Allison to have the door ready so we don't have to wait," he answered. While she made the call, Frank put on his raincoat, then picked Derek up and told him to hold on tight and wrapped him inside as best he could. "I'll be right back."

"Fatherhood seems to be working for him," Vincent observed.

"He is a great father. Its like he never missed anything."

"I'm sure you have told him everything about the years he missed," Francesca said.

"I have and he constantly looks through the scrapbooks mom made for me. She made sure I didn't miss anything while I was away working too."

"Has your mother accepted your career choice?" Vincent asked. Elaina had told him about her mother's objects.

"She and I agreed to disagree about it. She thought it would hurt Derek not having me around, but she sees that so far it hasn't bothered him in anyway."

"Whoa. It is pissin' and pourin' out there. I thought I would drown getting back here. The back walkway is flooded already," Frank announced, coming in.

"Franklin, do you speak that way in front of your son?" his mother wondered.

"Only when I forget to watch what I say," he answered. "She has a mouth on her that would shame a sailor when she gets fighting mad."

"Guilty, but how did you know?" Elaina inquired.

"Teddy told me," he said, smiling. "He said you used language he had never heard before from a lady."

"Did he tell you why I used it. He got me shot in the ass."

"So, that is where that scar came from." He had noticed it the day he took her from the shower.

"Yes, I still need to square that up with him."

"Well, hall we get started, Elaina," Vincent asked to change the subject.

"We can go in the kitchen and talk to give you privacy," Francesca said.

"I would like to have Frank here," Elaina said, taking him by the hand. "He's my strength."

"I will allow it, but he can't speak to you or touch you. It would be a distraction and it could pull you out of the hypnosis," Vincent said.

"Fran, you can stay if you want."

"I never interfere with my husband's work. What he is doing, I see as doctor-patient. If you want to tell me about it later, I will be here for you." Francesca gave her a hug then made her way to the kitchen.

"Did I offend her in some way asking her to stay?" Elaina asked Vincent.

"No, she has always stepped out of the room if I 'm helping a patient, even if it were the boys," Vincent clarified. He explained to both of them how he would put her under. He brought a chronometer, which she would follow as it swung back and forth while she listened to his voice. He told her not to fight the sleepiness she would feel. She was to embrace it and relax.

"I have a question before we start," Elaina said. "As I said on the phone. I only want to remember what Hank said. Is there anyway you can block the memory of the what happened to me after I find out. I have dealt with it enough. I need to move on."

"Yes, I can do that. However, I cannot guarantee you that the block will stay in place. There are many things that can cause it to remove itself, such as a concussion or other trauma," he responded, "even a sound could cause it not to work any longer."

"Knowing I can become a basket case at anytime because of my memories suddenly coming back, I might as well just let nature take its course," Elaina said.

"If you change your mind I will help you," Vincent promised.

"I guess I'm ready."

"Frank, remember what I said. No speaking or touching her," Vincent reiterated.

Frank nodded and moved from her side after giving her a kiss on the cheek. He watched the process, becoming very fascinated in how fast Elaina responded to it.

She was calm and relaxed until Vincent started asking her about that day. She repeated the story she told Frank of the events leading up to her going riding with Lucas. "He took me deep into the woods. I knew what he was going to do. I wanted to bolt but he was carrying a gun. I was scared he would use it on me," she said, starting to shake from the fear she was reliving.

"You're safe. He can't hurt you, now. You are only an observer this time," Vincent said with her calming down again. "Go on. He can't hurt you now."

"He made me undress while he watched. His eyes leering at me the whole time. He told me to walk over to him." Elaina curled up on the couch, trying to protect herself.

Frank started to move toward her, but Vincent raised his hand to halt the progress.

"You're safe, Elaina. Let's go to when Hank shows up."

"Kyle was forcing me to take him in my mouth. I screamed when he grabbed my hair, pulling me to him. Suddenly, Hank was there."

"Elaina, concentrate on Hank now. Listen to what he says."

"Hank attacked Kyle. He was beating and stomping him. He's yelling at him!"

"Concentrate on the words."

"I can't make it out," she said.

"Calm down," Vincent said with Frank handing him a note. He nodded at him then addressed Elaina again. "Elaina, can you read his lips?"

"They're moving around so much," she said. "They fought and Hank stomped him so bad he was bleeding. I was screaming for him to stop. I didn't want Hank to go to jail for killing him." All the time she was replaying the fight, her concentration with determination to know what he was saying was in her eyes. They were glazed over while under the hypnosis, however, they suddenly had a sparkle to them when she repeated what she saw. "You'll never touch my daughter again."

Vincent talked to her and she calmed down as if nothing happened. He slowly brought her out of the hypnosis, allowing Frank to come back over to her. "What do you remember, Elaina."

"Hank is my father," she said, looking at Frank. "How can that be?"

"I don't know. You remembered something else that might help me find Lucas," Frank said.

"What?"

"He had to have medical help after Hank beat him up. The way you describe it, Hank must have done a number on him."

"Hank always wore spurs when he broke a really rank horse. He had them on that day. He used them on Lucas. He was a bloody mess when Hank took me home. I didn't know he had lived until I saw the ambulance coming with the sheriff."

"Elaina, why didn't you testify?" Vincent inquired.

"The prosecutor said I had to give full details in a deposition of what happened each time. I didn't want to do that. I had told the sheriff what happened without having to go into details. I told my parents I couldn't do it and they said I didn't have to. When I was older, I realized that he could be doing this to other girls. It's a burden I have lived with for years now."

"He didn't get off without jail time. As little as it was he was punished," Frank said. "However, he will wish Hank had killed him when I get done with him."

"Franklin, you can't do that now that you are working for the government. You can't do it morally either."

"So you say," Frank said, staring at his father.

Elaina sat quietly not listening to Frank and his father arguing about Lucas. She had so many questions running through her mind. Why didn't she remember him calling her his daughter? Was it the fact she had too much trauma then she couldn't deal with it? Yes, that had to be why. She needed to talk to her mother about this. "Excuse me," she said, moving from the couch.

"Lady, where are you going?" Frank asked.

"I need to talk to Mom."

"I thought you might want to go see her," he said.

"I need answers now!"

Elaina went into their bedroom and called her parents home. She didn't just want to come right out and ask her mom about who her father really was so she decided to tell her about the hypnosis session. When she told her mom that she remembered what Hank said there was a long silence.

"Mom, are you still there?"

"Yes, dear. I was signing to your father what you said. He said to tell you he has always loved you."

"And I have always loved him. I just don't understand why no one told me," Elaina said.

"It was Hank's wishes. He didn't want you to know. He didn't want to tear the family apart."

"Did my conception happen as revenge for Daddy's affair?" Elaina wondered, fighting tears back. She knew of her father's past infidelities during the marriage.

"No, it wasn't revenge. It just happened one night when I needed someone to talk to. Neither of us knew we'd end up together that way," Elizabeth explained. She was beginning to cry as well. "I was so happy when I found out I was going to have you. It wasn't until you were born that we found out the truth."

"Did Hank want a paternity test?"

"No, you were born with a small hole in your heart that wouldn't heal. You had to have surgery to fix it. We told you about that when you had your physical for sports in high school."

"I remember. So, I needed blood and you found out then."

"Yes, I know I should have told you years ago, but whenever I brought it up, Hank said no."

"I see it isn't your fault. Will you have Hank call me. I want to talk to him," Elaina said.

"Of course I will. Do you want me to tell him why?"

"If you want. Frank and I will be coming there in a few days, but I still want to talk to him tonight."

"I will go over and tell him now," Elizabeth said. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too. Give Dad a kiss for me." Elaina said goodbye then walked back into the living room, seeing that Allison and Fran had joined the men. Derek was lying in Frank's arms, playing with his teddy bear.

"Thanks for bringing him back. Is the storms over?"

"Yes," Allison answered. "Frank said you were talking to your Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't her fault. Hank is the one that didn't want me to know."

"You might want to tell her what you mean, I didn't tell her everything," Frank said.

"Hank is my real father," Elaina said, sitting next to her.

"Really!"

Elaina explained things to her and they chatted about the fact that even though she wasn't aware Hank was her father, he was with her as she was growing up and she did learn things from him. Elaina was thinking about it when the phone rang. "That maybe Hank. I'll get it in the bedroom."

When she answered and heard his voice she found it hard to speak to him. "Umm, do I call you Dad now?" she asked.

"George is your dad. I don't want you slighting him," Hank said.

"I would never do that. I just want to know what I'm to call you."

"Hank, as you always have. Nothing has changed. As long as George is alive, I don't want you addressing me as your father. Do you understand me, Missy?"

"Loud and clear. You never wanted me and you still don't!"

"Now just a minute, I loved you and that is why I let George raise you. Do you think it was easy for me to do it?"

"It sounds to me like it was."

"George was angry and he offered to buy my half of the ranch. I told him I would leave, but I was not selling him the ranch. Instead, I placed my half in your name. It showed your father how much I loved you. Your parents and I talked for hours. We settled everything that day. I would stay, be in your life, and protecting your half of the ranch, until we figured you were ready to handle both the news and the ranch."

"But my childhood being torn from me messed things up a bit, right?"

"When I saw what that man was doing to you I snapped, Missy. I never hated a person more than I did him. I wish I had killed him…everyday I wish I had."

"Stop. I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry, Missy."

"I'm coming out there soon. We'll talk more face to face about this. Don't you dare go anywhere."

"I won't. I love you, Missy."

"I love you too, Daddy Hank." She heard him chuckle before he hung up the phone.

*********

Later that night after everyone had left and Derek was asleep, Frank and Elaina curled up together to watch a movie; Casablanca one of Elaina's favorites. However, sometime during it, she fell asleep in his arms. He loved holding her, but it only made him want to make love to her again. He didn't feel right asking her with everything she had gone through tonight. Her body laying against his, caused him to fight the urge to take her to bed and lavish her with his love. When the movie was over, he nudged her just enough to get her to awaken.

"Oops, I guess I was sleepier than I thought," she said, moving from him.

"Its okay, I didn't mind watching you sleep. You seemed so peaceful," he said, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm not sleepy, but I can hold you if you're ready to go."

"I was thinking of maybe something different," she said shyly. "I want you to make love to me again."

"I would love to do that. Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love," she said, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him to her, barely allowing their lips to touch. She hesitated for a moment then pressed her lips to his. For the first time she was able to make the first move. She only hoped her mind and body would not betray her tonight.

They held hands while they walked to the bedroom. She watched him close the door then wrapped her arms around him again. "Will you undress me?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Do you want to lower the lights first?" he asked.

She stood thinking for a moment. When tears started to stream down her face, she turned her back to him. She was upset with herself. She wanted him, but was afraid at the same time. Deep in her heart she knew he would never hurt her but the memories wouldn't leave her alone. "I should have let your father block the memories."

"Remember what I told you. He is not controlling your life, you are," Frank said, holding her. "Have you always undressed in the dark?"

She nodded, then pulled away from him. "You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you are scared, not crazy. Have you ever looked at your body in a mirror?"

"No, I always wait until I have clothes on," she admitted.

"Will you let me undress you, then we will look in the mirror together? I want you to see how beautiful your body is. Will you let me do this for you?"

"Will you be undressed to?"

"Only if that is what you want. This is about you, not me."

"I…I'm…" She stammer, trying to make her decision. She looked up into his eyes, they looked as if they were smiling at her. She smiled at him, letting her hands drift to his waist. She tugged his t-shirt from his jeans and lifted it up over his head to remove it. She kissed across his muscular chest, causing a light gasp to escape passed his lips.

His placed one hand around her waist, the other he laced through her hair gently. He was enjoying the feeling of her lips to his skin, but he wanted to keep control of his body. He wanted her to explore and become at ease with him again.

She licked and nipped at his skin while feeling her body's yearning taking hold of her. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I think I'm ready to see us together," she said, smiling. She stood back slightly so he could get to the buttons on her blouse. She placed her hands on his as he worked them loose. She was a bit excited only she didn't know if it was from wanting him or seeing him. She did know one thing most certain. She was deeply in love with him.

He was nervous. He was wondering if he was doing the right thing. Did she feel forced into doing this or was she doing it freely? She did make the first move. He finally got the buttons undone and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. He kissed her shoulders, moving up to her neck. He nipped and licked at her earlobes, feeling her shiver slightly. He then unfastened her bra and removed it, dropping it to the floor. He started to unfasten her jeans with her once again, laying her hands on his as he did so. He slowly started to push them down her legs taking her panties as well, when she removed her hands from his. He gently kissed her stomach while he worked the jeans to her ankles.

After she stepped out of them she buried her face in his chest. She closed her eyes and reached for his belt. Her hands were shaking when he took hold of them.

"Look at me," he said, placing his finger under her chin, bring her to face him. "Open your eyes, Lady."

She opened them slowly. She saw the concern for her all over his face.

"I will help," he said, with a slight smile. He took her hands in his and placed them on the belt again. "Keep your eyes on mine."

His eyes is all she focused on. She focused on them so much she couldn't see his whole face. Was he saying anything to her, if he was she didn't hear it. She then felt his hands move from hers.

He moved back a few steps and shed his pants. Again, he saw her eyes snap tightly closed. He moved behind her and guided her to the full-length mirror in the corner. She always had it covered with a small sheet and now he knew why. He pulled the cover from it and placed it in front of them.

"Open your eyes, Lady." He saw her peak through slit lids. "Come on, It will be okay."

She opened them, seeing the cover shielding them. She leaned into him and sighed. She was relieved he was giving her more time.

"When your ready you can take the sheet down," he said. He noticed she closed her eyes again but only for a moment.

When she opened them, she placed her hand on his and slowly pushed them down, revealing her body. He stood behind her, still shielding himself from her so she would focus on herself. She looked at herself for a moment while he told her how beautiful she look. She touched her breasts as she looked in the mirror and then turned to look up at him. "I'm ready to see you." This time her voice didn't waiver.

He stepped from behind her, noticing she had her eyes open this time. He placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her eyes immediately went to his face. "Its okay to be shy. I think its cute."

"Men aren't all the same," she said. "You are…um…well built?"

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

"My image of what you looked like by how you…," she paused, swallowing hard, "felt, was a bit off."

"I hope that is a good news," he said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, can we make love now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, picking her up, carrying her to their bed. "Remember to stop me if it doesn't feel right."

"I will."

He started kissing her lips and neck, savoring her taste and scent. She was so intoxicating to him. He kissed his way to the valley between her breasts while she stroked his upper arms. He cupped one in his hand. They were so full and prefect to him, everything about her was perfect.

She arched her back when he teased one of her breasts with his warm tongue, sometimes raking the hard nipple with his teeth. She moaned deep in her throat, when he gently took her nipple into his moist mouth to suckle her.

His hand slid down her side to her hips. His hand reached her buttocks and he squeezed it, making her raise off the bed. When he glance up and saw that she had her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes…stop worrying about me." She placed soft kisses across his forehead, down his face, on each cheek before capturing his lips…his full, exquisite lips. How she loved the feel of them.

She kissed him, this time letting her tongue explore his mouth. She rolled him over on his back, not breaking the kiss; her breasts pressed to his chest while she laid on top of him. She could feel his manhood pressing against her while they kissed. She soon let her mouth leave his, blazing a trail along his jaw line and up to his ear. She nibbled and sucked his earlobe before moving down his neck. She heard a low growl escape him when she nipped at his Adam's apple.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, Lady. Just let your instincts guide you."

She continued, kissing him across his chest and then slowly down his abs to his stomach but that was as far as she went. She quickly moved to his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're doing fine," he said, reassuring her. He gently rolled her beneath him. He pressed his lips to hers while he gently rubbed his manhood against her. He reached over to the nightstand to get a condom but she stopped him. He looked into her eyes and she smiled shaking her head. It titillated him that she didn't want to use a condom. He would be able to feel her and she would feel him.

She loved the way he felt inside her It excited her more not to have anything between them. Everything he did set her ablaze and she was soon crying out when she reached her climax. After a few more thrusts, she felt his sweet release inside her. She held him to her; her tight sheath milking every drop from him.

He was spent and couldn't move. He didn't want to lay his weight on her, afraid he would hurt her. He leaned on his elbows, trying to hold himself up from her.

She felt him shaking and put her arms around him. "Lay on me. It will be okay."

He was hesitant but she coaxed him to do it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like this," she said, kissing his shoulder.

After a few moments, he gently pulled away from her to lay beside her. When he looked at her, she was smiling He nuzzled her neck while she let her fingers trail through his hair with a sweet sigh of satisfaction.

"Do you know how I feel right now?" she asked.

"Tell me!"

"I feel so safe and cherished lying in your arms. And most of all, you've made me feel beautiful and desired."

"You are all of those things. Most of all you are the love of my life and I look forward to growing old with you," Frank said, gently kissing her. "Now sleep, my lady."


End file.
